The prior art discloses a patent of the Russian Federation RU2424541, issued on 20 Oct. 2011, which describes a device for visual data display on the windscreen of the vehicle, including the image source, which is a liquid crystal matrix with LED-backlit, a mirror receiving light from the image source, and a concave aspheric mirror that directs the light to the windscreen and differs from the mirror receiving the light, which has aspheric convex design. At the same time, the image source provides information about the vehicle speed, fuel endurance, condition of engine and vehicle-borne equipment, readings of onboard video camera, including rear-view and night observation cameras, navigation data (GPS), as well as telecommunication data (mobile phone service). All data flow to the image source from the vehicle computer. Technical result consists of the correction of distortions, improvement of the curvature and astigmatism correction of the image to be formed in the wide field of view.
The prior art discloses U.S. Pat. No. 8,436,952 B2, issued on 7 May 2013. The document describes a hybrid display device on the vehicle windscreen. Moreover, it is proposed to use a special element in the backlight system that mixes the light from the external environment with light of the source from the internal power supply and provides even light for the display system. Technical result consists of the high brightness of the picture in the conditions of bright ambient light.
The prior art discloses U.S. Pat. No. 8,269,652 B2, issued on 18 Sep. 2012, which explained the method and device of graphic data display. The data display device is characterized by the fact that the almost transparent screen on part of the windscreen has light emitting particles of one or more species or microstructure that form a luminous display, it means, that the data are displayed directly on the windscreen. The system also includes a computer that analyzes the data on the traffic state and promptly shows them on the screen.
The prior art discloses U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,067, issued on 18 Apr. 2006, which describes a device of data display via vehicle windscreen, which is the closest analogue and includes interconnected elements located on the optical axis: light modulation matrix for the visible spectral range, which forms the image; a set of lenses for conversion of the light from the matrix; holographic element, which provides the necessary enlargement of image and creates a virtual image. Technical result consists of the reduction of cost and size of the device.